1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handgrip with a lamp apparatus for bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional handgrip as shown in reference Taiwan Patent NO M298566, meanwhile, the handgrip composes of a transparent sheath and a lamp unit. The lamp unit is disposed in an end of the interior of the transparent sheath as to make the handgrip to be decorative for signal.
However, the lamp unit is installed in the handgrip so that the size of the lamp unit is limited by the handgrip.
Further, the lamp unit is disposed in the interior of the sheath so that the light of the lamp is easily hid behind the sheath and it causes a bad effect of signal. Additionally, the lamp unit is preferred to be electronic product. Such lamp unit is easy to be broken if placing the lamp unit out of the sheath and making the lamp unit to be exposed. Moreover, to place the lamp unit inside of the sheath may cause difficult maintenance and of the lamp device and replacement of the batteries of the lamp device.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.